I think I love you
by silly pancake22
Summary: Barbara Gordon has been living in Wayne manor. She certainly is a hard worker and in Dick Grayson's opinion, she works too hard, just to prove herself to Batman... Dick tries to show her that she is perfect just as she is...


Batgirl (Barbara Gordon: ) and Robin (Richard John Grayson: aka Dick, Nightwing, Robby )

Batgirl and Robin [trying out a new pairing]

Keep in mind that Barbara and Batgirl are the same person, as is Robin and Dick and Richard and Robby and whatever else i nicknamed them : )

* * *

_Wayne Manor_

It was dark, the sun was still far behind the horizon. A young man of 17 years was laying in his bed. A man by the name of Richard (Dick) John Grayson, he resided in the Wayne manor along with the Batman himself, as a sort of adopted son, a sidekick, and Alfred, the freakishly genius old man who seemed to know everything about everything.

And then there was Barbara. Young Barbara Gordon who was also 17, the niece of Gotham's commissioner Gordon. She was more commonly known to Gotham as Batgirl. But to the Batman, she was far less than a hero. And to Richard, who was known as Gotham's famous Robin, Barbara was one of the strongest, smartest, and most beautiful girls he had ever known.

Barbara had moved into Wayne manor about a month ago, and ever since then, she had been training and studying nonstop trying to prove herself worthy to Batman. She woke up every morning at 4 a.m. She trained all day, until her body collapsed on her.

So while Dick laid in bed he glanced over at the clock. 5:47 a.m. Barbara was surely up and training already. He groaned, there was no way he could go back to sleep now, Barbara was on his mind, and he was wide awake. He slowly sat up onto his bed, and looked around. The room was still dark, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked out of his room into one of the many hallways of Wayne manor. He saw a bright fluorescent light coming from a large room a ways down the hall. The training room, as he walked closer he could hear the sounds of grunts and kicks coming from the room. He reached the opening of the door and peered in. There stood Barbara, she wore black spandex shorts and a yellow sports bra, her auburn hair was tied up into a tight pony tail, and her hands and feet were bandaged up. She was kicking and punching at a large punching bag, it seemed close to twice her size. She already seemed exhausted, her stance was becoming wobbly and her eyes were getting hazy.

He walked farther into the room and spoke "well, good morning sunshine..." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"g'morning Robby!" She said cheerfully "What are you doing up so early?" She asked panting heavily.

"Your stupid training ruckus woke me up..." He said, poking fun at her.

"Well I had to get you up some how didn't I?" She looked at him, handing him some kicking pads.

He rolled his eyes "Thats all you needed? A training buddy?" He slipped on the kicking pads onto his hands, and stretched his arms out for her to kick at.

"no...." she proclaimed. She kicked towards the pad with all of her strength, almost knocking him over. "I just needed a punching bag that cries when i punch it" She said slyly. Her sly seductive voice was just enough to distract him from the pain she had just inflicted on his body.

"You train too much..." He said grunting, trying to gain his balance back, incase she decided to strike again.

"yeah... well, that Bruce is a hard man to please..." Barbara said. She had her mind set on pleasing Batman ever since she was a child. And now she finally had the chance... her eye was on the prize.

"Y'know he really does like you, he knows you train hard, he just has a tough exterior..." He said trying to comfort her mind.

"Not good enough... " She grunted, she grabbed some gauze and re-wrapped her hands so she could continue training.

"pshh... Forget this, you too stubborn to get through too.." He said, throwing down the kicking pads. "I'm gonna go make some waffles." He said childishly

Barbara laughed "ok! Mr. Fatty!" She smiled at him, as he walked away.

He was out in the kitchen he was searching through the refrigerator for something to eat.

He got his hands on a box of eggo waffles and popped several in the toaster.

Moments later Alfred walked in to the kitchen as well.

"Master Grayson, Master Wayne has requested your presence urgently in midtown, the Joker has been spotted..."

"What about Barbara?" He asked curiously

"I'm afraid Master Wayne didn't say anything about ms. Barbara, he hasn't quite warmed up to her just yet..."

"Ok, I'm on my way!!" Robin said jumping up and heading for the door.

"M-Master Grayson..."

"What!?" He said in a rushed tone.

"You might want to consider putting on your costume before going out to fight along side the Batman, yes?"

Looking down at himself, Dick noticed that he wasn't really Robin, He was wearing a pair of blue plaid boxers and a beat up white tee shirt, holding his eggo waffle. At that moment he was Dick Grayson, he was not officially Robin until he had on his hero costume.

He rushed towards his room, changed into his costume as quickly as he could, and then rushed out onto his motorcycle into midtown Gotham City, where Batman and the Joker were waiting for him.

* * *

Alfred was at the Wayne manor tracking the frequencies of Batman's battle with the joker, standing by to send in backup if needed, and to warn Batman if there was any unexpected dangers close by.

And back in the training room Barbara was continuing to train, she happened to over hear Alfred requesting Robin's assistance to fight against the Joker, and as usual... Barbara was left behind, not worthy enough to fight....

The thought of it only made her want to train harder, mentally, she wanted to achieve so much in so little time, but physically her body was becoming slowly exhausted. Her stubborn will would not allow her to stop training, but she was slowly losing her balance and her eyes were starting to get fuzzy... blacking out her mind began to fall faint, and her body fell limp.

* * *

Robin had been rushing as fast as Gotham rush hour traffic would let him, he was trying to reach midtown within a reasonable time to still assist Batman, and not leave him too angry for being late when they returned to the manor. When Robin found himself stuck in the middle of traffic, with no way to speed out, he stopped to think to himself.

Why did Batman always refuse to allow Barbara fight on missions? She was a great fighter, a fast thinker, and more than worthy to kick any villains butt. In many ways he considered Barbara just as worthy to fight along side Batman as he himself was. He was only a few months older than Barbara he knew very well that Barbara's maturity level was much higher than his. Of course, he would never admit it to her face. He always joked with her saying that he was far more mature than she was and that several months made all the difference.

He grew to worry about her, she trained far too hard, and although he couldn't stop her, she wouldn't listen to him, sometimes he wished he could tell her that she didn't have to prove herself worthy to anyone.. That she was perfect just the way she was...

Robin suddenly had to shake all those thoughts from his head as he heard the wrath of several car horns honking at him to move along with the slowly moving traffic. Robin saw a small enough opening for his motorcycle to fit through, and he zoomed in and out between cars.

He reached midtown, close to an hour late. He parked his motorcycle and scoped out the area, in search of The Joker and Batman.

"You're late..." Said a deep raspy voice coming from behind Robin.. He stood staring scarcely up at Batman who had a deep sunk in frown on his face.

"Oh... uh.. hey sorry! Traffic was terrible" Robin said stuttering trying to spit out a half descent excuse for his absence.

"I already took care of it... The Gotham police came, the Joker is behind bars once more...." He spoke looking down at the pavement with a hurtful look on his brow "....for now anyways"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner..." Robin said trying to show as much guilt as possible.

"Don't play those games with me... I know why you were late." He shot a scowled look towards the boy

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"It was that girl again, that dumb _Bertha_ is always distracting you from your duties as a hero!!"

"Her name is Barbara..." Robin felt himself get angry towards Batman, he felt an intensifying anger growing within him.

"... and all she wants to do is prove herself to you..."

"I know her name... and I know her game... Stop thinking like a child Dick, your a man now.." The Batman was taking on his duties as the hard shelled controlling father that he had always been for the boy.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand... its not like you have a heart..." Robin spoke coldly while he angrily marched over to his motorcycle and sped off towards the manor, leaving Batman standing alone in the street in his dust.

* * *

Once Dick returned to the manor he was so angry at everything, all he could think about was how he wanted to show Barbara how great she really was. He wanted to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and tell her that she would never please Batman, but it didn't matter because he would always be there for her. He had never thought of Barbara like this before. She was the same girl she had always been, ever since he had known her. He was the one who was changing, all these little emotions he had towards her suddenly exploded into a need to be with her, a need to feel her arms around him...

He was well aware that Bruce, the Batman would be furious, but right now, those consequences didn't matter. He walked into the manor and down the hall as fast as he could. Towards the training room, where he was sure Barbara would still be.

He arrived at the door, he felt his inner child coming out of him again, as he popped his head in through the door.

He scanned the room, there was no kicking, or punching or training of any kind going on... he began to panic... Barbara spent little to no time in her own room, if she wasn't in the training room then------------

Then suddenly he looked down onto the floor of the training room, where indeed Barbara was laying limp and silent. Her eyes were closed.

He rushed to her side and knelt down next to her. He felt her pulse, it was slow, but she was alive

_'Thank God...'_ He thought to himself. He looked up to her face, it appeared she had a head injury, she had blood slowly gushing from the lower back of her head. Trying to make sense of how this happened, he thought 'She probably exhausted herself and fainted and hit her head on a part of the training equipment.'

He picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her into his room without really noticing that he could have put her in her own room, it would have made more sense, and brought up a lot less questions.

He laid her on his bed gently... "ALFRED!" He yelled. "I need a first aid kit. stat!!"

Moments later Alfred came rushing in with a large black medical bag. Dick grabbed the bag and immediately began to work on Barbara's head injury.

"Might I ask what happened to her? Master Grayson?"

"Bruce happened." He said coldly.

"I do not understand? Barbara didn't assist in the fight against the Joker this afternoon..."

"Exactly, she doesn't think she's good enough, so she'll stop at nothing to prove that she's worthy to Batman."

"Master Grayson? Are you and Master Wayne in a quarrel?" Already knowing the answer.

"What was your first clue, Alfred?" His voice tone didn't change.

"Well Ms. Gordon was my first clue. Its no secret that you are extremely attracted to her, and its no secret that clearly Master Wayne would never approve of such a thing." Alfred had filled himself in on the details in record timing.

Dick returned his focus to Barbara, she had a content look on her face, thought she was knocked out cold, he could have sworn that a smile had formed across her lips. He grasped her hands and laced their fingers.

"I will leave you to your business... But I can only say this.... Be careful what you do Master Grayson. Love is great... but sadly, its not as powerful as hatred. Make things right with you and Bruce..."

"Thanks Alfred..." Dick said contently. He knew Alfred was right, Bruce was more than a father to him, and Barbara was more than just a girl to him. They meant far too much to him, and he could not afford to lose either one of them.

Dick decided to change out of his costume, and into something more comfortable...

He went into his bathroom just off to the side of his bed to change into a pair of black sweat pants and a navy blue tee shirt.

When he was finished changing he returned to Barbara's side. He knelt at his bedside and looked at her face. He stared at her for close to 20 minutes, when suddenly she opened eyes and looked around.

"Oh... good your ok..." Dick said in a relieved tone.

"What happened?" She asked softly as she slowly sat up on his bed looking around and holding the back of her head in pain...

"I told you that you were training too hard..." He laughed slightly and moved a stray piece of hair away from her face.

She gave him a puzzled look. "You passed out and hit your head pretty bad." He clarified.

"Oh....," She looked down disappointed "Does Batman think I'm weak, now? Even MORE weak?"

"H-he doesn't know yet..." He scowled

"....yet..." She repeated his words hanging on to them with a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry about trying to impress him, he shouldn't matter." He assured her the best way he knew how.

"But he-----" She tried to speak but Dick cut her off...

"No--- he doesn't matter! Don't you see!? You're perfect! Why do you always worry about proving yourself to him!?" Dick became angry, not at her, but at himself and at Bruce, he was on the verge of a meltdown. Never in all her time at the Wayne manor had she seen Dick this angry.

"I-is everything ok?" She tried to speak calmly and not to upset him further, "I mean between you and Bruce? Is there something going on?"

"I-its nothing... He can just be so clueless sometimes..." Dick tried to calm himself down, he instinctively reached for Barbara's hand, which caught her by surprise, but she went along with it.

"It doesn't sounds like nothing to me, Robby... now whats all this about?"

"Promise you won't freak out?" He took a deep breath and thought to himself 'better tell her how you feel now, better now than never...'

"I promise!" She said with a smile, crossing over her heart with her index finger.

"You know, I never thought I would ever feel this way before today. Never in my life," His voice was steady and calm. Barbara sat quietly and listened to every word that escaped his lips.

"It wasn't until I realized that no one was seeing you for who you really where, I realized that you are the kind of person I need most in my life..."

"What are you saying, Robby?"

"I'm saying that Bruce would never approve of this...... but I think I love you Barbara Gordon..."

The word popped out of his mouth, he had no control of his words or his actions.

Those words made Barbara's heart jump up to a million beats a minute. She was unsure of how to react, but she acted on her instincts.. she reached her hand out to the back of his head and pulled his lips towards hers, they slowly rose up to their feet and joined their bodies into a long and passionate kiss. Dick was finally able to fulfill his need to wrap his hands around her waist and he did just that and he pulled her deeper into the kiss. Her body ached terribly and her head wound was throbbing but that didn't matter. In fact, nothing really mattered to the young teenage girl anymore, she knew now that she had no need to impress anyone but herself, and that she was loved by at least one person for being exactly who she was, and that one person was in fact a really great person, and he needed her in his life just as much as she needed him.

Just as they broke the kiss, there was a knock and Dick's door. The two teens pulled apart and stood away from each other in an awkward stance, Dick opened the door to see Bruce standing there. He stood tall and firm, he wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling either, he was content.

"I think we need to talk..." Said Bruce.

Dick nodded his head and followed Bruce out of the hallway.

* * *

Bruce took Dick out to the roof, it was close to 6 p.m. The sun was setting. Bruce glanced over at Dick and spoke in his raspy tone. "I apologies about earlier..."

Dick rolled his eyes, brushing off the apology.

Bruce scowled, but then attempted to change the subject.

"How did she get hurt.." Obviously talking about Barbara and her head wound.

"She passed out and hit her head."

Bruce nodded and then asked... "Passed out? How?"

"Yeah! From working so hard trying to please you! You ass-----" Dick tried to calm himself before he said too much. He walked a few steps away from Bruce and leaned over the concrete wall surrounding the top of the roof.

"I didn't know your feelings were so strong for her.." Bruce closed his eyes and tried to be understanding, a quality he was not used to showing. He had always been a father figure to Dick, ever since he was a young child, but now perhaps it was time to be more than that...

"But you know how I feel about having strings attached to you, as a hero, you must learn that..."

"No.... I won't learn your lessons, I won't learn how to be like you. Thats not who I want to be..."

They stood there for what seemed like eternity in a thick awkward silence filled with tension and anger and guilt and hurt.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Dick's room..._

Barbara sat there thinking about Dick, their moment of passion was more than uncalled for, and she was trying to let it all sink in...

Her thoughts were interrupted by an object that flew through here window. She stood up in an alert position, when she located the object she examined it, it was a small metal box, it was heavy, she picked it up in her hands, she opened it. There was a note inside, she had a bad feeling upon reading it._ 'The joke is not over yet....'_

Just then she knew... ''The Joker'' She spoke while she stood up and spun around, she found herself face to face with the Joker himself, he was holing a large machine gun to her stomach... Barbara thought fast, as she kicked the gun away from his grasp. The gun fired away from her and out through the window, breaking the glass.

* * *

_**CRASH!!**_

Dick and Bruce whipped around upon hearing the crash. "Thats coming from my room..." Dick exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Its the Joker.. He's back, this was his plan the whole time." Bruce realized. They rushed down towards Dicks room ready for anything they were to face.

* * *

When they swung open the door to Dick's room, they were surprised at what they were staring at.

Barbara had the Joker in a headlock, and his gun pointed to his head, ready to kill him... When she saw Dick and Bruce at the door, she threw The Joker down on the floor angrily he was out cold he must have passed out due to lack of air from her choke hold. "He had a detonator ready to explode the whole place," she tossed the detonator to Bruce. "It was a simple design, so I was able to deactivate it."

Dick looked at her with a very surprised expression. It took her no less than a minute to kick the Joker's butt and foil his plan. She was good... very good.

Bruce looked down at her handy work. She had indeed excelled, she was improving rapidly right under his nose, she was more than a worthy hero, he just hadn't opened his eyes to realize it. Bruce was never one to admit his own faults, much less when he was wrong about something. But he analyzed his current situation. Dick was growing up, he was his own man now, and Bruce had to let him make his own choices, and Dick had been trying to get him to realize that, as well as to accept Barbara for the great heroin she was. She was Batgirl and she had bumped up a few notches on Bruce's 'those to give respect to' list. Bruce knew the only way to fix his argument with Dick was to show that he had been proven wrong.

Bruce reached out his hand to Barbara's. She reached out in turn and shook his hand. "Nice work..." He stated. "Welcome to the team." Dick's face grew wide with a smile, his child like ways were returning back to him. As were Barbara's! She squealed a high pitched girly squeal and practically jumped into Bruce's arms giving him a big fluffy hug.

He didn't return the hug, but he returned the smile, he turned his glance towards Dick, and then taking a hint from Dick's face, he left the two teens alone, he picked up the Joker's body, cuffed it, and then walked away closing the room door behind him.

Dick turned to Barbara with a seductive smile. She smiled back walking slowly towards him she reached her arms out and wrapped her thin arms around his muscular torso. He leaned his head down to kiss her wrapping his hands around her waist to be able to deepen the kiss.

"I think I may love you, Dick Grayson..." She said with a playful smile.

* * *

This story was a bit out of left field huh? haha i tried out a new pairing, technically its still the same Robin from my

Robin X Starfire stories but im my opinion, Robin from Teen Titans (the cartoon show) And Robin (Dick Grayson) from the comics (though they are actually the same person... technically) I don't really consider them the same person in my world. I love them both dearly, but one goes better with Starfire, and one goes better with batgirl (in my opinion)

so i just thought i would try out something now!! It was such a long story, its hard for me to write such long stories but i think it turned out good!!

PLEASE Review this story, i feel that i need all of the critiques i can get :) thank you!!


End file.
